


The Wixen Academy of Arcane, Institute of Sorcery, and Guild of Witchcraft

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Farm Escapee, Harry attends a different school, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Bunny, i don’t know, irregular updates, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: What if a new school was thrown ino the mix, that All Hallow's Eve where Harry's parents dies? What if he got two letters, instead of one? Where will he go, and what will he choose: Hogwarts, or the Wixen Academy of Arcane, Institute of Sorcery and Guild of Witchcraft (or the Wixen Society for short)?Of course, the Wixen Society's letter arrives on his fourth birthday, so he goes there instead. (The academy covers primary school as well).Set with modern technology because I suck at writing things further back than 2000.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	The Wixen Academy of Arcane, Institute of Sorcery, and Guild of Witchcraft

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into the Wixen Academy of Arcane, Institute of Sorcery and Guild of Witchcraft, a prestigious school for the extraordinarily gifted. We are proud to declare that we are the 12th school of Magiks to open, and indeed the most recent in magical histroy, opening on 31st of October, 1981. The school years start with first year, which is like reception for those living in the non-magicae world. It continues until students are 21, of which they may continue into the non-magicae or magical world, due to being taught both non-magicae and magical subjects.

For newblood students (students born from the non-magicae world) or non-magicae world, a member of our staff will soon be with you to explain and aquaint you with the magical world. Another term for magical is magicis, so there is no need to be confused upon hearing this term.

If you do not accept your place, you will be forced by both magical and non-magicae law to attend one of the other 11 magical schools, the only one other being in Britain, Hogwarts, which places 11th out of 12 in the magical school ranking, whilst we place 1st. If this is the case, you should recieve your acceptance letter on your 11th birthday.

For all those that grew up in the magical world, although this rule applies to everyone, we do not wish to hear any derogatory terms in our foundation. Any uses of the term Muggle, Muggleborn, Muggle-raised, Half-breed, Pureblood, Squib, Halfblood or Mudblood with be severely punished. Terms we except are newblood, firstblood, first-born, non-magicae, oldblood, old-money, new-money, wixen, wizard, witch, magical, magic-bound, magicis, or no-maj. Any bullying, insulting or fights will be dealt with, and parents or guardians will be contacted. Forbidden words are monitored and the user will be punished.

  
The Wixen Academy of Arcane, Institute of Sorcery and Guild of Witchcraft is located in Clocaenog Forest, in north-east Wales, and has a train that can be accessed via St. Pancras station, London, at 2:45 pm, Glasgow Queen street, 9:30 am, Perth, in the Scottish Highlands, 7:45 am, Berkswell, Birmingham, 4:45 pm, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, Wales, 9:00 pm, and the final station, Llanrwst, at 11:30 pm, on the 1st of September. There will be teachers all along the train, and their compartments clearly marked. 

The train is a sleeper train, and with each compartment there are seats, bunk beds, luggage racks, curtains, tables and a bathroom. The compartments are spacious, and every hour a snack trolley comes around, serving breakfast at 8:00 - 8:30 am, lunch from 12:00 - 1:30 pm, and dinner from 6:30 - 9:00 pm. 20 minutes after leaving each station, a sweet trolley will also come around, serving a wide range of wixen and non-magicae sweets. The compartments are divided by the years, but older or younger siblings or friends may drop by other compartsments, if under 11 they need to take a teacher to transport them between carriages. The children will disembark the train at 9:00am on September the 2nd, luggage will be taken by House-elves who will be paid, in uniform and have sick leave if necessary. Students will then have the experience of the flying boats taking them across the forest to the school. Non-magicae cannot see these, and they are protected to prevent falling. 18 children and one teacher per boat, although the boat is driven by magic to protect from crashing. From there, first years will travel across the lake on kelpies, there is a magical protection preventing them from falling in. Upon going under the bridge, their magical signatures will be added to the school so that they can pass safely through the wards. All other years ride in threstral-pulled carriages that bring them to the school, no more than four to a carriage.

We invite parents or guardians to add their house into the floo network in order to visit on weekends and half term. Aforementioned dates are uniform-free, unless they have a weekend class. For Winter, Spring and Summer holidays, students have the option to return home, athough returning for the Summer in mandatory unless home life is proved to be unstable.

Whilst we encourage sending letters via owl or having linked mirrors or journals, in the true wixen way, we embrace non-magicae technology, however anything using electricity must be added to our wards beforehand, and students can also use our free wifi.

The sorting, for those who were worried, is done by a stone that you simply lay your hand on. It first measures your magic, then your personality, your intentions and current feelings. It will then send a probe to your mind, easily stopped, to see if it is allowed to flip through your memories, to properly sort you. It is impossible for anyone to find out what it has seen.

Whilst it is deciding, it will rotate through house colours. Once the decision is made, it will light the whole hall with the colour, and remain that colour until skin contact is stopped. The tie and robes of the student will change colours accordingly. 

The four houses are Imperium, Sanguis, Mors and Spiritum. House colours are copper (Sanguis), cool grey (Spiritum), dark purple (Mors) and dark green (Imperium).

Those who are hard of hearing, need glasses or are mute, can have this corrected in Horizon Alley, next to Diagon and Knockturn Alley, London. Supplies can also be bought here, enter through a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. There is also a wixen bank called Gringotts there, where non-magicae money can be transferred into wixen money, and inheritance tests can also be completed to see if there are any vaults that you are eligible to claim, for you may be descended from a magic-bound, which is a wixen whose magical pathways are blocked and they cannot perform magic, although can make potions and such.

We hope to see you soon,

Headmistress Trixie Bella-Rose Lestrangle.

Supplies

  * 1 main wand (**not** second hand)
  * 1-2 backup wands
  * 3 cauldrons, at least 1 pewter, standard size two
  * 1 set of crystal phials
  * 1 set of glass phials
  * 1 set of brass scales
  * 1 basic telescope
  * 1 broomstick
  * A pet may be brought as long as it does not provide a threat to students, staff, creatures, the forest or the school itself. A magical creature must be checked by the staff beforehand.
  * An owl is required. It may remain in the owlery if the student does not wish to take care of it, however if the student is not in the school or school ground they must take the owl with them.

Uniform

  * Dragonhide boots (black)
  * Dragonhide boots (plain)
  * Dragonhide boots (white)
  * Plain black shoes
  * Underwear
  * Casual clothes
  * Plain black tie with school logo (stripes automatically added to tie upon sorting) x3
  * White shirt x3
  * School cardigan/jumper x3
  * Black pinafore (optional, witches only)
  * Black skirt (optional, witches only)
  * Black trousers x3
  * Black shorts (optional)
  * Grey socks x3 (wizards only)
  * White socks x3 (witches only)
  * Plain Black working robes x3
  * Protective gloves
  * Dragonhide gloves
  * School robes x3
  * Feminine dress robes and/or dress (witches only)
  * Masculine dress robes (wizards only)
  * Black cloak, silver fastenings, school logo
  * Winter uniform (optional, but recommended)
  * Summer uniform (optional, but recommended)

**All** students’ clothes must carry name tags at all times.

Book List

  * Standard Book of Spells, volume 1-7, Miranda Goshawk
  * A History of Magic, Bathilda Bagshot
  * Magical Theory, Trixie Bella-Rose Lestrangle
  * A beginner's guide to transfiguration, Emeric Switch
  * One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Phyllidia Spore
  * The Half-Blood Prince's Guide to Potions, Severus Snape
  * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, Newt Scamander
  * Intermediate Transfiguration, Emeric Switch
  * Advanced Potion making, Libatius Borage
  * Defensive Magical theory, William Slinkhard,
  * Confronting the Faceless
  * The Ultimate Guide to Defense
  * Offensive Magic: How to gain control and attack

Ask your elective teacher for the book s/he wishes to use this year.

We wish you good luck!

Headmistress Trixie Bella-Rose Lestrangle

Houses

Imperium

Colours: dark green 

Mascot: Brown bear

Magical mascot: basilisk 

Qualities: Pride, ambition, bravery and secrets

Motto: _Nos autem pro summitatem_

Sanguis

Colours: copper

Mascot: black panther 

Magical mascot: unicorn 

Qualities: Loyalty, violent emotions, self-preservation (survival) and avenging 

Motto: _Sicut enim influunt in sanguinem in venas_

Mors

Colours: dark purple

Mascot: wolverine

Magical mascot: dragon

Qualities: Hiding emotions, ruthlessness, wisdom and determination 

Motto: _Mors tua sit frustra, non nocere, nisi quod nostrum est_

Spiritum

Colours: cool grey

Mascot: wolf

Magical mascot: cyan wolf (also known as the Blue Alaskan)

Qualities: Humour, calmness, peace and strength

Motto: _Sunt enim sicut spiritus et vent_

**Our school mascot is a magpie. **

We hope to see you soon, 

Headmistress Trixie Bella-Rose Lestrangle.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone curious, non-magicae is literally not magic in Latin. Arcane also means understood by few, mysterious or secret. The train times and stations are real, plus thirty minutes for people to get on the train. I figured it's probably better to have a train for the whole of the UK rather than have everyone travel to London. It is one very long train that starts at Perth and stops at Llanrwst. The headmistress is me, so I guess this could be called a self insert? The book, Magical Theory, is something I am working on and can be found on Wattpad under the same username (goldenzingy46).


End file.
